


Two Little Stockings

by BecaAMM



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13234464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: “Christmas was last week, did you forget to put anything inside the stockings?’“Oh, no,” you shifted on your feet. “I’m… Uh… I just realised there is… There are two more stockings to add to the fireplace.”





	Two Little Stockings

You were certainly feeling anxious, your heart racing inside your chest while you held the two tiny stocking in your hands.

Christmas was a week ago but right now, on January 1st, you’ve got an unexpected late gift. The five positive pregnancy tests laying on your bathroom’s counter weren’t enough to convince you during Tony’s blasting New Year’s party, so the first thing you did this morning was: get into Bruce’s lab and have your blood tested, in addition to an ultrasound with the machinery the compound had just bought. Now you knew for sure you weren’t just pregnant but 10 weeks in  _with twins._ You just needed to tell Bucky.

And that’s what you were feeling anxious about.

Bucky was walking a long way to getting better. He was now more comfortable around people and trying hard. You were his support 100% of the time, always comprehensive and trying your best to make him happy. You were together for long years now and you’ve never talked about having kids.

You walked to the fireplace silently, walking to it under Bucky’s eyes and stopping when you heard him stand up.

“What are you doing, doll?” he questioned, moving to your side. “Christmas was last week, did you forget to put anything inside the stockings?’

“Oh, no,” you shifted on your feet. “I’m… Uh… I just realised there is… There are two more stockings to add to the fireplace.”

Bucky frowned.

“Did we forget about anyone?”

In response, you opened your hands and he looked down at them.

“Those are…” he hesitated. “Those are two really small stocks. They are…”

“Baby size,” you whispered.

Bucky’s jaw fell open for a moment and his lips just opened and closed several times.

“How… How long?” he asked in a whisper.

“Ten weeks.”

His lips opened with a surprised smile.

“Twins?” he looked up at you.

“Yeah,” you nodded, feeling your eyes filling up with tears. “Are you… Are you okay with it?”

“ _Okay_?” he exclaimed. “Doll, I’m more than okay! I’m so happy. We’re having kids!”

You wrapped your arms around his neck and Bucky leant to kiss you, giving you several pecks before moving away and pulling away to walk to the fireplace, pinning the two small stockings between yours and his.

“Do you think we can use Stark’s crazy technology to find about the sex?” he questioned with shiny eyes.

“We can see it with an ultrasound in six weeks,” you smiled openly.

“Ultrasound?” Bucky frowned. “What’s that?”

Silently, you put your hand in your back pocket and pulled the picture Bruce had printed to you.

Bucky’s eyes shined with surprise and his lips parted open when he lied eyes on the small black and white image of your babies, tears threatening to fall on his cheeks.

“I’m… Damn…” he muttered. “They are… They are…”

“I know.” You whispered, laying a hand protectively on your stomach.

“Steve,” he called loudly. “Get your ass over here. You need to see your godchildren.”


End file.
